Reyna (Claws of the Gladekeeper)
"Justice is the foundation of a reign." Founder and Leader of Claws of the Gladekeeper. Background Originally born as a Guardian, Reyna was the first dragon of Clan Majestas (now known as Claws of the Gladekeeper). Her beginnings are shrouded in mystery with her only having a few memories from hatchling-hood. All she can remember is thin, long, pink claws holding her gently before suddenly finding herself wandering the Isles on her own. Without the pull of a Charge, she felt lost and empty, for what is a Guardian without a Charge? In her travels, she met Clovis, another dragon who seemed lost in their purpose. In a few days time, they found a cave near the border of the frigid floes that was the Clan's old home in the Starfall Isles. Eventually, they sought out a more abundant land and moved to Nature finding an underground cave with a small forest within to call home. Reyna is fair but just, ruling the clan with an iron claw. Her third eye allows her to see into the hearts of dragons so only dragons that she determines as trustworthy may join the clan. She oversees every exaltees’ training and leads them to the Behemoth herself. Her and Clovis care deeply for one another but neither of them holds romantic feelings for the other. And if anyone asks if they're mates they both just kinda shrug but they happily call Marina their daughter. Personality Reyna is a very strong-willed dragon. She is very strict with the members of her Clan and doesn't like to be questioned. Due to the ability of her third eye, she is distrustful of new members of the Clan. Her eye allows her to read the essence of dragons which she uses to see the true self of others. In her life, she has found that the nicest looking are often the ones with the worse and most selfish intentions. Reyna has a softer side as well, and hates to see others experience any type of distress, and is determined to help others that she can. Appearance Since she used to be a Guardian she is very large for a Nocturne. She is a little over 6m in length and her wings are slightly smaller. No only is she large in length but in weight as well. Reyna is strong and her body shows it. She is burly but shapely, which causes others to wonder why she doesn't have a mate. Her most prominent feature is a large third eye situated on her forehead. Abilities * Essence Reading * Well versed in claw-to-claw combat and various weaponry * Extremely Agile * Telumkinesis Trivia * Named after Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano from Rick Riordan's Heroes of Olympus series * Name Meaning: "queen" in Spanish * Reyna was breed changed into a Nocturne in December 2016. Due to the scroll size bug, her "official" sizes and the one here do not line up. Category:Clan Leader Category:Nocturne Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Female